Trip
by DreamerLuna
Summary: Trunks is getting ready to go back to the past. But he doesn't come back...it's up to Lead Crow to save him, but will she be the one who needs the help? (read plz. My 1st time...)
1. I don't understand why?

**TRIP**

" Ready for your trip?" Lead Crow asked Trunks as he packed his clothes. Trunks looked towards his door, where Lead Crow was leaning against it.

" Yeah, I'm almost leaving," he smiled, " You sure you wont miss me?".

Lead Crow smirked. " _Miss_ you? Maybe when you're gone, there will be _some_ peace and quiet," she walked in and sat on his bed.

" I'm only gonna be gone for a week, if things go well," he finished packing and zipped up his traveling bag. She looked up at him with saddnes is her red, fiery eyes, " Just be careful,".

Trunks leaned down and both shared a long, pasionate kiss. He knew the risks of going back in time. She also knew, very well. They departed and he hugged her.

" I'll be alright. I'll come back to you," he assured. He let go and both started towards the door.

Outside Trunks's grandpa was waiting for him, along with the others.

" You be careful," Bulma said opening the Time Machine's door.

" Of course," he responded putting his things inside. " Where's dad?". Bulma frowned.

" Uh, he's training somewhere. Don't worry, he'll miss you too,".

Trunks smiled. " Well, I must go now. Goku's life depends on me,". Trunks got on. He serched for Lead Crow among his friends. He located her and waved. She waved back.

_" Just come back to me,"_ she thought.

The Time Machine floated for a secound, then dissapered into without a trace.

" Well, all we can do now is wait," Bulma sighed.

" C'mon, sweety, I'll make you cupcakes," Trunks's grandma offered Bulma.

" That always makes things better," Bulma sighed. They both started going in." Wait, mom, where's Lead Crow?" They both stopped ans looked for her. Lead Crow was already walking home.

" Lead Crow!" Bulma yelled . Lead Crow turned around to see Bulma waving her hands trying to catch her attention. Lead Crow flew over to her.

" What is it Bulma-san?"

" Stay awhile kid. Mom's making cupcakes," Bulma smiled.

" Thank you," Lead Crow and Bulma started walking inside.

" Don't worry, he'll come back safe," Bulma assured.

_" I hope you're right,"_ Lead Crow thouhgt.

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Lead Crow excitedly waited for his arrival, along with Bulma.

" He should be here within the next hour," Bulma informed looking at her watch.

" Right," Lead Crow nodded. She was excited to see her lavender haired prince. She missed him dearly. His smile that made everything better when she was down.

" Bulma-san, the androids are barely comming out in the past right?"

" Yeah, that's right,"

" So, will Trunks help to fight them?"

" No, Trunks needs more training. The androids are very strong. Stronger than he is. But Trunks is suppose to come before the androids make their apperiances,"

" Oh, and the medicene is suppose to make Goku-san better so that he can beat the androids,"

Bulma nodded. " Right,"

" So, where's Vegeta-san?"

" Uh, he died, but we later brought him back with the Dragon Balls,".

" I understand," Lead Crow said.

As the hour passed by Lead Crow became more anxious._" Get here already,"_ she thought. But he didn't. The hours passed and still, there was no sighn of him.

" Bulma-san, why hasn't he arrived? Is something wrong?" Lead Crow asked impatiently.

" Maybe I was off on my calculations," Bulma mumbled.

_" Just relax, he'll be here,"_ Lead Crow thought.

" Lead Crow, it is posible that they might have needed him," she tried to calm her down." _But why? Did the machine go bad? No, dad checked everything twice. I bet I was off on my calculations," _she thought.

" But he's not strong enough. Couldn't they sence that?"

" We gotta give him some time. I'm probably wrong with his arrival. Let's give him tomorrow. And I'll check my calculations tonight. Traveling back in time takes time,".

" Yeah, you're right. But if he doesn't come back, I'm going back for him,"

" Sounds like a plan," Bulma answered." Go home and get some rest, it's getting late. Make sure you're here early tomorrow,"

" I'll be here," Lead Crow replied. She waved and started walking home.

_" You better come back to me, you jerk. I'm probably worrying too much. Knowing him, he's alright,"_.

**NEXT MORNING **

Lead Crow hurried out of her appartment and ran to Capsule Corp. When she got there, Bulma was outside with Vegeta.

" Bulma, is it possible that the androids were alredy causing chaos when he arrived? What if...." Lead Crow heared Vegeta say.

" No! Don't even think that! Trunks is alright," Bulma snapped.

" Good Morning," Lead Crow bowed.

" Hey kid," Vegeta asnwered.

" Morning Lead Crow," Bulma said calming down.

" Were you right about the miss calculations?" Lead Crow asked. She had her hopes up, and she expecting good news. She stayed up all night thinking about it.

Bulma looked down. " My calculations are correct. He should have been here early yesterday,"

Lead Crow's heart sank. "_What could have happened? Why isn't he here yet?_" she thought. Tears started pilling in her eyes.

" Is there another Time Machine?" she asked trying her best to keep it all in. But deep down, she wanted to break down and cry.

" Dad is working on another as we speak. He started right away last night, and is finishing up," Bulma could see the hurt in Lead Crow's eyes," Lead Crow, you and Vegeta will go. You will take communicaters with you. If you need help, let me know,". Bulma handed her a walkee-talkee look-a-like.

" I better go and get some clothes then. I'll be right back," Lead Crow turned around and headed back to her appartment.

" Is she ready for battle?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

" She's ready. She's been training with us lately, and I think she may be stronger than Trunks. She will be a great help," he replied. " I better go pack my bags," he left inside.

Half an hour later, Lead Crow retured with a back pack. Bulma was still outside when Lead Crow arrived. The look on her face was deppresing. Sad, yet angry. She couldn't do anything to help him.

" Ready? Dad is almost finished with the new machine, and Vegeta is inside packing his things," Bulma said trying to cheer her up." I'm sure you'll find him,". She smiled.

Lead Crow nodded," Yeah. It will be up to me to save the day," Lead Crow gave her a sheepish smile. Deep down, Lead Crow didn't have a single strand of hope anymore. She felt alone and worthless. But she also knew, she couldn't give up.

A moment later, Vegeta walked out with a bag similar to Trunks's. It had the Capsule Corp. logo on the side.

" I'm ready," he said.

" I'm going to check up on dad. I think he's just checking everything, and seeing if it works efeciently," Bulma walked towards the back yard. Lead Crow sat down on the freshly cut grass. Vegeta saw the empty expression on her face. She was lost in a daze. Minutes later, Bulma walked back.

" It's ready," she said. Lead Crow got up and followed Bulma. Lead Crow saw the machine. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that if the sliddest thing went wrong, she could be lost in time forever.

" Good luck you two," Bulma sighed.

Lead Crow jumped in and sat on the passenger's side. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

" What? I don't know how to opperate this thing," Lead Crow answered to his facial expression.

" I don't have the sliddest idea either," he said getting in and looking at the controls.

" It's very simple," Bulma joined in. She climed in and pointed out what each control did. " So, all you need to do is set the date, and push this red button," she finished. She smiled and gave a sulute. She jumped down and waved.

" Bring my baby back!" she yelled.

" Will do!" Lead Crow smiled waving back.

Vegeta closed the door and started setting the date.

" Hold on," he smirked pushing the button. Lead Crow sighed as the machine dissapered._ " Here goes nothing," _she thought.

**IN THE PAST **

The machime made it without a problem. It was dark and deppressing. The moon was out and it was pretty much the only thing that lit everything up.

" Are we really here?" Lead Crow asked in a shaky voice.

" Look around. Everything is destroyed," Vegeta replied looking around. Everything was wrecked. Not a single building was left standing. Vegeta was right. The androids were around when Trunks arrived.

" No, Trunks, he..." Lead Crow looked around shocked. " I gotta find him!" she opened the door and leaped out.

" Lead Crow! Wait!" Vegeta yelled to her, but Lead Crow was already out and walking in a fast pace. He got out and pushed the button on the side of the machine, making it a small capsule. He followed after her.

" Dammit Lead Crow!" he flew towards her and caught her.

" What are you doing?! We gotta find him," she panicked.

" If you keep being so danm wreckless like this, the androids will find us," he grunted.

" You're right. I'm sorry, I just got worked up," she said. He let go.

" Now, let's look for him, carefully," he said. Lead Crow nodded.

" Where should we look first?" she asked.

" There," Vegeta pointed to a large semi destroid building.

" Is-is that...?" Lead Crow stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

" Capsule Corp.," Vegeta finished. He started walking toward the sad looking building. It was hard to believe that it once used to be a fast working place. Lead Crow followed not too far behind. She was scared and paranoid.

" Stay close, and don't wander off,".

" Uh, huh," she answered getting closer to him. They entered the front door, or what used to be a door.

" Watch your step," he said watching where he was stepping.

" I can't believe this. How could they? This looks more like a dump," Lead Crow mumbled looking at the old looking place. There was debre everywhere, and the walls were blasted.

" Is Bulma-san here? Is this where she stayed?"

" No, she stayed hidden in a secrete underground laboratory. It's somewhere in the forrest, near to where Kakarot lives,"

" And is everybody dead? Where is Goku-san?"

" He's busy trying his best not to die. If Trunks didn't get him the madicine, then, he's dead now, And I can't feel his power level. Maybe he's just hidding,"

" Well, I don't think there's anybody here. Trunks would have come out already, right?"

" Don't be too sure. What if he's injured," he went through a hole on the wall.

Lead Crow sighed. She felt worthless and pathetic. She wanted to find him with all her heart, but a part of her didn't want to try anymore. Trunks was reaponsible, he would have come back.

She couldn't do anything but look. Lead Crow decited to look up stairs.

" Vegeta-san, I'm going upstairs," she informed.

" Fine, just be careful,"

" Right," she answered and started walking catiously upstairs. The floor was uneven, and she didn't want to fall on her face. As she reached the top of the beat-up stairs, she noticed that it started to get darker. But, she remembered that there was a light at the end of the hall. Lead Crow slowly walked towards the end of the hall. By this time, she was utterly creeped out. She hated being alone in the dark. Especially if the floor uneven. She was almost to the end of the hall, and she was starting to ease. As she reached for the switch, she heared something. As an instict she retrieved her hand, and looked side to side.

" V-vegeta-san? Are, you there?" she stuttered looking around. She heared the noise again and started freaking out.

" Who's there? Anyone?" but no one answered. Lead Crow now started backing away.

" Well, if no one's here, I-I better leave," she said walking in a fast pace. As she began to run, she bump into something. But she knew it was more like_ someone_.

Lead Crow fell backwards, landing on her butt. When she realized the person was still there, standing over her, she decited to stay still and be quiet. _" Maybe they'll leave," _ she thought as she tried to sit perfectly still. Minutes past, and the person was still there.

_" That's it! Who is this creep?!" _she thought getting pissed off. Lead Crow stood up and faced this person.

" Who are you? What do you want?" she said trying to see the face of the stranger who wouln't budge.

She heared a smirk. " C'mon, you're smarter than that. You know who I am," the stranger replied. At that moment Lead Crow recognized the voice.

" Trunks! It's you!'' she leaned close to him and hugged him. But to her surprise, he didn't hug back.

_" Something doesn't feel right,"_ she thought.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

The lights suddenly turned on and Lead Crow turned around to see who it was that turned them on.

" Y-you! The android!" Lead Crow suddenly backed away from Trunks.

" Trunks is just fine," Android 17 smirked. Lead Crow turned around to see her prince. He was the same. Nothing had changed, except his eyes. Trunks's eyes looked cold and empty. Like he had no emotions.

" Trunks! What happened?!" Lead Crow stared into his lifeless eyes.

" It's a little something called brainwash," the android replied walking towards Lead Crow. " And now, it is your turn babe,".

Lead Crow looked at him in horror. Could this really be happening? Why? Lead Crow's head was overflowing with questions.

" No! Trunks! Snap out of it! It's me! Lead Crow! Remember?!"

Trunks stared at her with out a word. Lead Crow needed help. She couldn't face the android alone, and she felt like she was going break down. She finally found her beloved, and he's a total zombie. She decited to run downstairs, and find Vegeta. But little did Lead Crow know that downstairs Vegeta had his hands full with Android 18.

Lead Crow started running, but was caught by Trunks.

" Going somewhere?" he smirked.Lead Crow's was heart pounding fast and hard.

" No, what are you doing?!" Lead Crow yelled as 17 placed his hand on her forehead. Trunks was still holding her tightly from behind. " Trunks! Let me go!". She couldn't do anything but watch as the andriod drained her energy. After a while, Lead Crow started to feel dizzy and weak. She could bearly keep her eyes open, and soon after, she blanked out.

Lead Crow slowly opened her eyes. It was clear to her that her body had been beaten. She could barely move. She was also terrified. It was dark, but she felt like she was laying on something soft. Like a mattress. A little aftrer she could move a little more, she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. Another great fear crossed her mind. Did they rape her? Lead Crow silently started crying. _" Why is this happening to me?" _she thought. _" It wasn't suppose to be this way,"_. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She started sobbing.

Then, something next to her moved.

" Will you keep it down?" the stranger said. But it wasn't a stranger, it was android 17. Lead Crow cried louder.

" Noooooo! Why?! You bastard! How could you?!".

He smirked. " Heh, how could I not? You were knocked out, so, I took the chance,"

Lead Crow was raged.

" And the best part of it all, was that your powers are mine. You can't fight back,"

" Then why the fuck did you tie me for?!". Her heart was poundidng fast, not of fright, but of anger.

" It has always been a fantasy of mine to tie someone down, making them utterly helpless,".

Lead Crow didn't want to hear anymore. She just wanted to die. She felt so dirty. How could she face anyone anymore? How could she face Trunks? Where was he? Did he know? Was he mad? Did he let 17 do that to her?

" I bet you're wondering about Trunks, ne?"

She stayed quiet.

" Well, he's out somewhere. If he found out I fucked you, he'd kill me, and I bet he'd think you were the biggest slut, but you're not not telling, I'll make sure of that," he leaned closer to her.

" Why would he kill you? You brainwashed him. He doesn't care for me,"

" We branwashed him, but the feelings are there. Those never change. How could humans live with that burden?" he was on her now.

" Get off!" she struggled to throw him off, but he wouldn't budge.

" I'm up for another round," he started kissing her neck.

" NO!!! Get the fuck off! Get off!" she yelled.

He wouldn't move. Lead Crow was hurt all over, and could only try to get free. Lead Crow kept struggling. A moment later he wasn't on her anymore. She opened her eyes and saw the android crash through the wall. She looked to the side and saw Trunks.

" C'mon," he picked her up and telaported to another room.

" Here. These should fit," he put her down and handed her some clothes. She figuired they belonged to 18.

She took them and quietly put them on. The outfit consisted of a black tank top and black short shorts. Lead Crow didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted so badly to wake up of the horrible nightmare she was in.

Trunks nealed down next to her. " I know you'll get over it soon," he said.

Lead Crow looked away disscrasly. She didn't utter a word. _" How could he be this cold?"_ she thought.

" Lead Crow...." he mumbled looking up at her.

She turned to him. " Leave me alone! I hate you! You promised to come back!! You promised!!" she sobbed.

He gave her a confused look. " What are you talking about? I've always lived here, and so have you,"

" NO!!!!!!! That's all a stupid lie!! We came from the future Trunks! The androids brainwashed you!!" she cried.

" You're just tiered. Maybe all this went to your head. You rest,"

" I'm not crazy you jerk!! I'm telling you the truth!".

Trunks leaned close. " I'll take care of that bastard. He'll pay, you just sleep,"

" You're not listening to me!! If you truely cared, you would believe me!". But it was no use, he was almost out the door.

" I'll be close by. No one but me will come in," he said as he closed the door. He didn't care, no one did. Lead Crow felt so lonely. There was no one who could help her. She knew she couldn't cry all day. She had to be strong and keep going. As hard as it was, she had to move on. Lead Crow sat down and started clearing her mind.

_" Wait!! Where's Vegeta-san?" _she remembered, _" And the communicater Bulma-san gave me. Where did I leave that?"_ She looked around but she was lost. She had no idea where she was. Lead Crow stood and realized that she could bearly stand up. Her legs where shaking. She quickly sat back down.

" Okay, what now? I can't even walk," she whispered. " Plus, my head feels like it's going to explode,".

She started thinking of other posibilities to escape, but every one of those posibilities had something to do with running or walking. At that moment the door opened and Trunks came in.

" Why aren't you resting?" he asked.

" Uh, I wanted to take a shower," she said. And it was true, she needed one.

" So, what's stopping you?"

" Uh, first of all, I can hardly stand up, and I need clothes,"

" We had to make sure you wouln't escape,"

" Whatever, give me clothes,"

" Need help with the shower?" he leaned close to her. Lead Crow pushed him away.

" No, I don't,"

" But you can't walk,"

" Yes, I can. Just watch," Lead Crow stood up and carefully took her first step, then her secound. She thought she had it, but gravity gave her a harsh reality check.

" Ooooowww!!!!!!!" she cried. Trunks smiled and leaned next to her.

" I thouhgt you could walk," he helped her up.

" I can," she said sitting back down an the bed. Tears slowly started running down her cheeks. everything was hopeless now. She lost her one true love, and her virginity. Everything was screwed.

" Why did you run away? I thought you wanted to take over the world with us. Why did you betray us?"

She looked up at him. Was he serious?

" What the hell are you talking about? We never lived here, Trunks. They brainwashed you. We live in the future. You came to the past to give a friend medicine that would save his life. But you never came back, so I came here, looking for you. To bring you back, back to me,".

" They told me you would try to do something like this. Why do you keep lieing? You were caught. Now, you have to pay the consecuences, Lead Crow. You should have just stayed to the plan, and not run away,". Trunks was serious. He really believed that.

" I'll get you back," she whispered. " I promise, and that's a promise that I will keep,".

He looked at her, then smiled. " If you say so,".

Lead Crow smirked back. " You know I don't back down on anything,".

" Yeah, I know. And you know I love a good challenge,".

She nodded. " Right," she rolled her eyes. She tried to stand again. But in no time she had to sit back down. Without a word, Trunks picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

" Wether you like it or not, you need help. I'll get your water running. I think you can do the rest. Unless you want me to take the shower with you. You don't need to ask,"

" Thanks, and I can do it by myself ,".

Trunks got her water ready and left. Lead Crow slowly and painfully took her shower.

About half an hour later, Lead Crow finished her shower. Trunks had left more clothes out for her in the room. She started looking through them and picked out another tank top and a pair of capris. The top was dark red, and the capris were black. As Lead Crow was changing the door opened and 18 came in.

" What now?" Lead Crow sighed.

18 smiled. " Looks like we're the same size,"

" Yeah, and?" Lead Crow was annoyed.

" If you need clothes they're in the closet down the hall. Now, I'll leave you alone. I know you're still moody from earlier," she smirked.

" Excuse me?! what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

" It means that getting fucked for the first time leaves you tirered, and many times moody,"

" I bet you'd you. Since you're getting fucked every damn secound you can,"

" Yeah, that Trunks can really tire you out, you know? Oh, wait, he's never fucked you, has he?" 18 teased.

Lead Crow's heart broke. Tears started pilling in her eyes.

" Leave," Lead Crow grunted. She didn't want to shed a tear.

" Aww, did I make you cry?" the android continued teasing her.

" Dammit bitch! Leave!!" Lead Crow charged her and swung and her face, but missed. 18 then landed a punch in Lead Crow's stomach. Lead Crow fell on her knees, and coughed up blood.

" Heh, I'll see you around," 18 said leaving.

Lead Crow was left crying and in even more pain. She whipped the blood off her mouth and got up. Her legs still ached, but not as much as before. Charging at 18 did some good to her muscles. It helped her strech them out.

_" What am I suppose to do now? I need to find Vegeta-san. Is he still alive? And where did I leave that communicater?"_.

A moment later Trunks came in again. Seeing him sickened Lead Crow.

" What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be fucking 18?"

" What are you talking about? I swear, you come up with the weirdest things,"

" Just go away," she sighed," I don't want to see anyone,"

" I suggest you suck it up. You should except your punishment,"

" FUCK YOU!!!!!!!! And all the fucked up androids!!! I did nothing wrong!!"

Trunks grabbed her her. " Dammit Lead Crow!! Why the hell did you run away for?!"

It was all hopeless. No matter how hard she tried, Lead Crow couldn't talk him out of it. He was brainwashed, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Unless there was something that could. She had to look.

_" Should I play along?"_ she thought.

" Fine, I screwed up. I'm sorry," she said looking at him. He smiled.  
" See? How hard was that?"

" Very," she mumbled under her breath. He let her go.

" Can you walk?"

" I guess,"

" I was thinking that maybe we should start training. So when we go to the future, we will be stronger,"

" Oh, that reminds me. Where is that man who was with me when you guys found me?" she said trying to sound casual.

" What man? There was nobody with you,"

" Yeah there was. He was downstairs,"

Trunks shook his head sideways. " Lead Crow, there was nobody with you,"

" Oh, then it must have been my emagination," she lied._ " What did the androids do with him?" _she thought, _" Did they kill him?"_

" You wanna start?" he asked.

" Whatever,''.

He leaned close to her.

" Hey, what's that," he said looking at her face.

" What's what?"

" Is that blood? What happened?"

" Oh, that. It's nothing important. It's just a reminder to get even,"

" Did she do that?"

Lead Crow glared at him. " Maybe, but why would care? You two are busy getting it on,"

" She lied. I've never even touched her," he smiled," But it's nice to know that you got jelaous,"

" Don't flatter yourself. You can whatever you want. I wont stop you,"

" I love you too, 'Crow,"

She blushed. _" Don't fall for his trick,"._

" I don't love you," she said coldly." Feelings mean nothing. They just make you weak,".

He looked at her shocked.

" You don't mean to tell that you feel nothing for me,"

" Yeah, I do,"

Trunks felt anger. He grabbed her again.

" I know you do," he grunted.

" That's weired. I thought I was suppose to know. I mean, It is my mind, you know?" she teased.

He held her more tightly.

" Hey, that hurts, let go," she noticed his strong grip.

" You are mine, wether you agree or not,"

" What is your problem? It's your falt he did that to me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let him do that. I thought you wanted to be the first to my body,".

" It was you consequence,"

" Bullshit," she said departing from him. " You mean nothing to me now. Instead of love, I developed hatred for you," she smirked," Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat,".

" You don't know your way around,"

" Then, I'll just ask 17 to show me around," she smiled at him coldly. '' He's already showed me more than you,"

He couldn't believe it_." Did she really mean that? She sounded convincing. No, I know she loves me. She blushed when I told her I loved her,"._

Trunks decited to go after and show her around. He walked out and saw 17 talking to Lead Crow. He saw Lead Crow walk out pissed off. Then, Trunks saw 17 grab her hand. Lead Crow pulled away.

" Is there a problem?" Trunks asked. 17 smirked.

" Yeah, this bitch wont listen,"

Lead Crow exploded.

" Bitch?!!? I'll show you who the bitch is!" Lead Crow picked up a shattered piece of a mirror. Then, shoved it infront of the android's face. " That's the real bitch," she smirked. 17 grew angry. He charged at her, but Trunks stopped him.

"That's enough," Trunks said.

17 backed off and walked out.

" I thought he was going to show you around,"

" I changed my mind," she started walking away. He followed.

" The kitchen is that way," he pointed right. Lead Crow slowed down allowing Trunks to take lead.

" What do you eat?".

" Yesterday I ate cereal. There's really not that much food,".

" Where am I going to sleep today?" she asked worried.

" Well, if you don't want 17 going in, then, you'd better sleep in my room,"

" I don't trust you,"

" Well, I don't trust you," he replied, " But, I don't want anything bad happening to you. I still care for you,"

_" Great! Now, I know that I have to gain his trust. Then, I'll make my move, and we'll be out of here,'' _she thought.

" Okay," she responded softly.

Then walked in the kitchen. It was some what destroyed, but you could still tell it was a kitchen. Trunks opened a cubburd and took out the cereal. Lead Crow opened the refrigiator and took the milk out. The bowls were already out. And the silver wear were in the same cubbard as the cereal.

" Here," he handed her the cereal and a spoon. Lead Crow took them and prepred her cereal.

" Don't you want some?" she asked.

" Well, it isn't my first choice, but I am hungry, so, I guess," Trunks prepared his cereal as well.

_" This is perfect. All I gotta do is gain his trust. Then, I'll convice him to run away with me," _she thought. Lead Crow hoped that was her plan. She couldn't stay there. And she couldn't leave him there either. He still had some good in him. He still felt something for her. They ate their cereal quietly. Lead Crow was trying to think of how she would act, and what she would say. She would have to agree with him, and act polite and understanding when she was with him.

After they finished, Trunks showed her around. They were staying at an old appartment. They had no other choice, since they destroyed everything. That appartment was the last building that was intact. The rest of the buildings had wholes or were half standing.

" What city is this?" she asked.

" West City,"

" What time is it?"

" It's around 7:30 p.m,"

" I'm kinda tiered now. Can we go to sleep? Unless there's anything else you wanna show me,"

" No, it's been a long day. It's best to get some rest,". By this time, Trunks saw somewhat of a change in her. She was calmer. Maybe she wasn't going to run away anymore. She acted a little more understanding and nicer.

They headed to his room. Lead Crow layed on his bed. It was, to her surprise, soft and warm.

" Mmmmm, that feels great," she whispered, then yawned. Temptation crept up on Trunks. He wanted to get on her. He layed next to her. Lead Crow took her chance and cuddled with him. It surprised him.

" I thought you felt nothing for me,"

" You know I lied. From the beggining. You are special to me, always," she responded. And it was true. She did love him, very much.

Trunks got up and turned off the light. Then they both got under the warm blankets. Lead Crow again cuddled with him. She truely missed being in his strong, protective arms. He held her close. No matter how mad she would make him, the feelings never died. It was as if both were addicted to each other.

" Good night," she whispered.

" 'Night,".

They both soon drifted into a deep sleep.

The sun shinned through the window. Lead Crow and Trunks scrunched their faces as the light covered them. It was morning now. Lead Crow turned around so the sun wasn't in her face. Trunks did the same. But soon after, 17 came and woke them up. It was 6:00 a.m. Trunks got up first. Lead Crow was lazy and angry that he woke her up so early. After Trunks came out of the bathroom, he moved Lead Crow a little.

" Wake up, babe. I know you hate mornings, but we need to start training,"

Lead Crow yawned.

" How, can I train, when I don't have any powers?"

" They should be back by now. It was only temporary,"

" Fine," she sighed. He smiled at her and waited for her to get up. But it seemed that Lead Crow went back to sleep.

" Lead Crow," he giggled.

" I'm not up yet?" she asked partly asleep.

" You were probably dreaming,"

She sighed again, but this time she did get up. It took her a while to open her eyes.

" Bathroom's this way," he lead her inside. Lead Crow turned on the focet, and washed her face. She came minutes after. Trunks was waiting for her.

" Here are your clothes,". He handed her another black tank top, and some dark blue shorts.

Lead Crow started taking her clothes off. Trunks started to panick.

" Uh! Don't you want me to get out?" he closed his eyes with his hands. Lead Crow giggled.

" You look so cute like that. No, It's okay. Get used to it," she said slyly.

Trunks removed his hands from his face. He was blushing.

" Right," he nodded still a little red. She finished and both headed out.

The androids were already outside training.

" You sure my powers are back?" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure,"

" I wish they were back yesterday. I really wanted to land a punch on that blonde bitch,"

He smiled at her. " You better get used to her. She is living with us, and is after the same goal,".

Lead Crow sighed. " I still don't like her, and I'm not going to get used to her. I'll just ignore her,"

" Running away from the problem wont make things better,"

" Then make the problem go away!" she whinned.

" It's not my problem, it's yours. You have to deal with them yourself,"

" Yeah, you're right,". Trunks liked that she agreed with him. She seemed more attentive and easy going now. It was like old times to him. He didn't know why, but it just was. He just wanted to be happy with her. As they approuched the androids, 17 and 18 stopped what they were doing and nodded at each other, as if they were agreeing on something. Trunks knew it trouble, because they both had evil looking smirks.

" Stand your ground. And be ready for anything," Trunks warned Lead Crow. But Lead Crow was oblivious to what he meant.

" What?" she asked. Right after she said that, 17 attacked her. He did it with such a speed, Trunks didn't see him comming. Luckly Lead Crow's first reaction to this, was to block. 17 started throwing punches and kicks at her, and she did her best to block, but some still landed on her body. Making it hard foe her to move, consedering that she was still sore from yesterday. Trunks was about to help her out when 18 got in his way.

" Going somewhere big boy?" she teased. He grunted and charged at her. 18 easily blocked his attacks, then it was her turn and he did get hurt.

_" How did they get so strong? I heared Goku-san say that they were strong, but this is too much! Trunks is having a hard time just trying to defened himself. I know he's much more stronger than this," _ Lead Crow thought as she was struggling with 17. Lead Crow knew 17 was going easy on her. _" But why?"_ she thought. 18 was going all out on Trunks, so why was he toying with her? Lead Crow was starting to get pissed off.

" Enough playing around. Why don't you just do your best? If I'm going to get any better, than you gotta go harder," sh esaid almost out of breath.

He smirked, " If I went any harder, I'd probably kill you. Just look at you, you're so weak, and all I'm doing is throwing punches," he continued attacking her. Lead Crow was out of breath and couldn't continue any longer, when he stopped. This threw Lead Crow off. But one side of her was realived.

" What now?" she said. 17 levitated to her and stood infront of her for a while. Lead Crow blushed as he gave her a smile. She started to back away, but was stopped by a loud crash. Lead Crow, quickly turned around to see that her prince was down and out cold. She gasped and raced to his aid. Lead Crow landed next to him, and lifted his upper body onto her lap.

" Trunks! Are you okay?! C'mon, wake up," she said. She didn't like being alone with the androids. But, he was unconcious. Lead Crow felt someone behind her. She turned around to see 18. 18 smirked and kicked Lead Crow. She skidded into a boulder and looked like she too was out cold.

" You didn't have to do that, you know. You proved your point yeaterday," 17 commented.

" I just don't like her. And I'm just geeting started with my point. Her life will be totally misureble by the time I get done with her," she replied. He stayed quiet. Lead Crow grew furious. _" That bitch!!"_ she thought. Lead Crow's power level was now raising dramaticly. The androids eyes opened wide when they senced this.

" What?! Where did that come from?! She was knocked out!!" 18 panicked. Lead Crow stood and had an evil look upon her face. It didn't look like her at all. The android's heart skipped a beat beat as she approched them.

" I'll take care of this," she grunted. When Lead Crow was only a few feet away, she stopped.

" First you brainwash my boyfriend, then you rape me, and now this?!?! You will pay dearly," as soon as Lead Crow finished talking, she charged 18. Lead Crow gave her a punch that sent 18 flying into the mountains. 17 stood there shocked. Where did that come from? He knew it wasn't safe with Lead Crow's powers out of control. Her powers were too much for her, she couldn't control them. 17 did the only thing he could. Since Lead Crow was too busy noticing if 18 had gotten up, he sneaked up on her and knocked her out. Once he knew she was down, there was relife. He picked her up into his arms and took her inside. He wanted to be alone with her. When he was inside with her, he placed her in his bed. He started taking his clothes off, when 18 came in.

" Where is she!?!?!" she had a black eye.

" Looks like she fucked you good,"

" Shove it up your ass!! I will get my revenge 17!! But now, make her suffer more!! Fuck her untill she can't walk!!" with that, 18 stormed off.

" Will do," he replied under his breath. 18 decited to go and mess around with Trunks . She wanted to take her frustration out on someone. When she stepped out, she didn't see him.

" Dammit!! Where'd he go?" she looked for him, but Trunks was inside already, and looking for Lead Crow. When he couldn't find her, he had a feeling that 17 might know. Trunks talaported to his room, and saw him already on her. 17 was too busy to notice him, so he took 17 by surprise when he punched him off her. Trunks's heart broke. She had no idea what this bastard was doing to her. She looked so innocent. Trunks then started crying silently. Painfully he picke her up and telaported her into his room. There he layed her down and he sat down on the bed next to him. The tears wouldn't stop. He knew that he was hurting more than he had ever. Lead Crow was now just putting her trust in him, and he failed her.

Many hours passed and he was still there, sitting, looking down. It was already starting to get dark when Lead Crow finally woke up, she found it strange that Trunks was just sitting there. Then, she noticed she had no clothes on. She stayed quiet. She didn't want to know wnat had happened.

Then, he spoke. " I'm sorry Lead Crow, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't there on time, and-" Trunks couln't finish. Lead Crow's tears came down also.

" Trunks, I don't want to go on living like this.I -, I just want to be with you," her voice broke and she started sobbing. This hurt him even more. Lead Crow wanted to be loved by him. And he wanted to hold her in her arms.

" Make me yours," she suddenly said. " I want to be yours only,"

" What?''

" I've been waiting my whole life, for the day when you make me yours. I don't want to keep living with this burden. And I know you feel the same way. We've both come a long way since the day we were introduced by our parents. It doesn't matter if it was an arranged marrage. I felt something strong for you ever since. And I don't want to keep feeling like a total slut!"

He sighed. She was right. " Lead Crow, if we did do it, we would both be running away from our problems. It would be as if we were using each other to feel better. And I don't want to use you in that way. I love so much. It's my fault. I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry,"

" No, I know you did your best. After I punched her, I wasn't alert, and I was knocked out by him,". They both stayed quiet for some time.

Trunks, then got on the bed and started kissing her. Lead Crow kissed him back. Trunks started taking his clothes off. He was hesitant to do so, but something told him that the time was right. They needed to feel each other's body. They both longed for each other. Before they started, he asked her," Protection?". She nodded up and down. Lead Crow loved the feel of his muscular body on her. Trunks worked his way down from her breasts to her inner thighs. Lead Crow had goosebumps everywhere, but she loveed it. After that, he turned her over and started ridding her. Lead Crow liked feeling of his chest on her back. As he kept going, he nibbled on her ear. Then, when things got more intense towards the end, he bit her occasionaly. Both were already hot and sweaty, which made them slide around more. Lead Crow then turned to face him. He started kissing her neck. Then he started going in and out of her. As he did, he pressed her hands with his against the bed and kissed her neck again. Lead Crow moned as she did it faster. Having sex willingly made her feel better. Something that she had a say in, made everything worth wild. They kept going for a long time. Finally, when they both grew tired, and both were hurting, they stopped. Both were out of breath and very sweaty. But they both had a smile on their faces. Even though it was the first time with them(willingly) they were worn out.

" Tiered?" he whispered in her ear in a heavy breath.

Lead Crow only moned, she still had some orgasms. It was late and both were tiered, so they decited to take the night off. Lead Crow cuddled with him. She didn't care about anything any more. She was happy, and she didn't want to change it. It didn't bother her anymore about being stuck back in the past. But the real truth to that was that from the beggining she had been brainwashed also. From thet very first time she had found Trunks in the Capsule Corp with the androids. When 17 placed his hand on her forehead, while Trunks held her from behind. And slowly the effect started taking place. The androids knew it would easier with her than with Trunks, because Lead Crow was caught off guard. Trunks knew the situation they were in and was more carefull about his moves. Lead Crow was now starting to forget about how she got there. All she wanted was to be with him. She started forgetting about Vegeta and had a veig discription of him. But one thing she did want was to run away. Brainwashed or not, she wasn't happy there, and she wanted to be alone with Trunks. Running away was the first thing in her mind, and she was going to keep it, untill she got it.

Trunks was already asleep by now, and Lead Crow's eyes started getting heavy. Pretty soon, she was off in slumber.

It had been a week now, and Lead Crow had entirely forgotten about the future, and what her mission was in the first place. Vegeta had also been forgotten in her mind. What her main focus was running away with Trunks. She had to wait a while longer to finally break it to her prince. She had an idea of what she was going to say in order to convince him. 18 and 17 rarely spoke to them. But they still trained each morning. 18 still had some brusing from Lead Crow power punch. And 17 still found ways to get to Lead Crow. But he never got far since Trunks was with her everywhere. 17 only got as far as to flirt with her, witch pissed 18 off since she was still trying to get revenge on her. Trunks and Lead Crow hadden't gotten intemite since, but they did cuddle and kiss. 17 found himself attracted to Lead Crow each day that passed. He never showed it though. 18 tried to get with Trunks for her revenge, but he always turnec her down by ignoring her.

Lead Crow tried her best to keep up with the androids, but she was a step behind each time. It seemed that they got stronger each time, but she stayed the same. And it was true. The androids slowly started sucking her powers. Since they couldn't take the risk of her powers goimg crazy again. It was late afternoon, and Lead Crow was taking a shower, while Trunks was training outside with 17. Lead Crow thought it was safe, since 18 was taking a nap. But she wasn't. 18 was going to get back at Lead Crow in the shower. She had an idea that would scare Lead Crow.

While Lead Crow was in the shower, 18 sneaked in. She started taking her clothes off. Then, she got in the shower tub from behind, so that Lead Crow's back was facing 18. Lead Crow had no idea that anybody was in there, until she felt someone behind her. Lead Crow gasped as she felt another body close to hers. At first Lead Crow thoght it was Trunks, but when she didn't feel his "something" down there, she panicked. Lead Crow qiuckly turned around to see 18 smilling at her.

" What are you doing?!!" Lead Crow whispered loudly.

" C'mon, don't tell me you're not attracted to me?" 18 moved her face close to Lead Crow's.

" NO, I'm not!! Get out!"

But 18 only moved closer to her. Lead Crow backed away, but there was hardly any space. 18 placed her hand on Lead Crow's cheek, then she moved Lead Crow's face closer to hers. Lead Crow resisted but 18 had a strong grip.

" NO!!!! Are you crazy?!? I'm not a lesbean!!" Lead Crow tried to get out but 18 would let go.

" You will be after I'm done with you," she smirked. 18 now placed her lips on Lead Crow's. Lead Crow's eyes widened as she felt her lips. Lead Crow was trying to push 18 away, but couldn't.

" Just emagine what your prince will think of you when he finds out what you did with me,"

" I'm not doing anything!! Get off me!!!" Lead Crow screamed as hard as she could so that Trunks would hear her. But Trunks was outside. Lead Crow saw the chance to get out, and took it. She ran to Trunks's room, and locked the door. 18 didn't go after her. Lead Crow started putting on his clothes. Since Trunks didn't wear bras, she had to only wear one of his shirts without a bra. She put on his boxers and his long shorts. After she was done, she came out. She wanted to charge at 18 and kick her ass, but 18 was no where to be found.

_" Maybe he's outside,"_ Lead Crow thought. Lead Crow headed outside and saw 18 talking to Trunks.

Lead Crow raised an eyebrow. But she decited to walk towards them anyway. Trunks noticed Lead Crow and got up to her.

" Lead Crow, why are you wearing my clothes?"

" Why don't you ask that whore?!" Lead Crow glared and pointed at 18. 18 only smiled.

" What did she do?" he asked confussed.

Lead Crow blushed. " While I was taking a shower, she came in naked, and tried to kiss me! I got out and went to your room. That's why I'm wearing your clothes,"

" She what!?" Trunks said shocked.

" You heared what I said," Lead Crow whispered blushing.

Trunks looked at 18. She only shrugged and smiled her wiked smile. Trunks then blushed.

" Well, let's go in and get you your clothes. I can see right through my shirt,"

Lead Crow looked at the shirt. " Wooooops," she said in almost a giggle. They walked in and Trunks stopped walking. Lead Crow stopped.

" What did she do?" he asked.

" She tried to kiss me, but I slipped out. Then I ran to your room, since it was the closest room,"

" But she didn't... do anything....right?"

" Of course not!! I'm not like that!!"

Trunks sighed. He seemed relived.

" Don't worry. It's not like I was just going to let her do anything to me,". Trunks smiled and both went to Lead Crow's room. She started changing in her clothes.

" Are you done training? You look tiered," she said puuting on her shirt.

" I think we're just about done. Sometimes I just don't know where he gets all that power. It's as if it's unlimited, he just keeps comming,"

" You know what I've noticed? I' haven't gotten stronger since I've got here. And I've been working my ass off!"

" Yeah, you're right. What could they be doing to make that effect on you?"

" What do you mean? They can control my powers?"

" Yeah, if they think you're too strong, they hold you back,".

" But Trunks, that's not fair. How the fuck am I suppose to help them if I can't get stronger?".

He walked towards her. " I know, but what can we do?"

" Run away. Just you and me. And we can rule the world together. They will hold us back. And who knows what they'll do. If they're selfish, which I have no doubt they are, they will only use us to get them want they want, then they'll stab us in the back. I know you agee with me on that,". Lead Crow hoped that she could convice him with those words. But Trunks only stayed quiet.

" You may be right. But how and when will we be able to do that? We're not strong enough,". Lead Crow had him.

" We have a long time to think about that. Now, we have to plan about it, and see what way is the easiest to get out,". Trunks nodded. Lead Crow gave him a smile and both kissed for a while.

" C'mon, let's go get something to eat," she said holding his hand and walking out to the kitchen.

It was night now, and Lead Crow and Trunks were getting ready to go to bed. They changed into their P.Js and made their bed. Before Lead Crow turned off the lights, Trunks stopped her.

" What's the matter?" she asked.

Trunks then, placed both his hands on the side of the of her upper arms with a tight grip. Lead Crow's heart began to race. What was he doing? She panicked inside not knowing what was next.

" Trunks, that hurts. What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice. Trunks now had an evil look on his face.

" If you betray me when we eacape, I will find you and hurt you. You already betrayed me the first time you ran away, next time you leave me like that, I will go after you, and there's no telling what I will do to you. Understand?"

Lead Crow was parolized. She was scared to death. She had never seen Trunks like that, nor has he ever told her that he would hurt her. He tighttened his grip on her. " Understand?" he said again. Lead Crow nodded. His grip was stinging her arm. It would have probably left a bruise if he went on longer, but he let go of her and let her catch her breath. He knew he scared her. Her eyes almost lost their fiery color.

" I will not let you down," she finally said after a minute. Trunks smiled at her.

" I hope so," he reaplied. Then, he turned of the light and picked her up. Lead Crow was still shooken about what had just happen.

" C'mon, 'Crow, let's go to bed,". Lead Crow didn't understand him sometimes. He was just so evil a couple minutes ago. And now, he had this happy, easy going face on. He changed so fast. It frightened her, but she loved him, and went along with him. _" Besides,"_ she thought,_" He's just worried about getting out of here. He doesn't want me to leave him,"_. She was right. He didn't want to be leaft alone. She was all he had. Trunks's brainwashed mind left him to think that he never had a family. To him, his family abandoned him. His "father" left him, and his "mother" died. The androids made him believe that they saved him when he was little, and lter they came across Lead Crow. Many years later, she ran away and left him.

That was what he believed. From his heart.

He layed Lead Crow on the bed, and got on her. He started kissing her neck, which tikkled her. Lead Crow started giggiling. She liked when he played around with her like that. She forgot about his little threat, and was having fun with him. He laughed as she skurmed around with him.

" That... hahaha, TICKLES!!!" she burst out laughing. Trunks stopped, and kissed her lips. She calmed down and kissed him back. She could feel his cock lifting. They started taking their close off. Just before she was going to take her panties off, he stopped her.

" We, shouldn't. You are tired now. And I know that tommorrow we have long day," he whispered in her ear.

" Okay then. But I will be waiting," she asnwered. He nodded smilling, almost blushing.

Thay got under the covers and Lead Crow started to cuddle with him. It was almost a surprise to him that Lead Crow wasn't still freaked about what he said to her. She seemed scared at first, but she wasn't after that. She was enjoying herself with him. Trunks really felt loved by her. Her caring ways. The way she held his arm. The way way she kissed him. She was always so caring and gentle. Her lips so soft and sweet. He truely was happy. But he knew she was right. They had to get out.

That night, Trunks was almost up all night trying to figure out what were the fastest ways to get out unseen, or unheared. Everytime he his eyelids grew heavy, he just looked over at Lead Crow, who was fast asleep. Her innocent face made it worth staying up and figuring something out. She didn't deserve to be treated like she was by the androids. "_She deserves more than this. She deserves respect,"_ he thought.


	2. We will get over this

**TRIP**

" Ready for your trip?" Lead Crow asked Trunks as he packed his clothes. Trunks looked towards his door, where Lead Crow was leaning against it.

" Yeah, I'm almost leaving," he smiled, " You sure you wont miss me?".

Lead Crow smirked. " _Miss_ you? Maybe when you're gone, there will be _some_ peace and quiet," she walked in and sat on his bed.

" I'm only gonna be gone for a week, if things go well," he finished packing and zipped up his traveling bag. She looked up at him with saddnes is her red, fiery eyes, " Just be careful,".

Trunks leaned down and both shared a long, pasionate kiss. He knew the risks of going back in time. She also knew, very well. They departed and he hugged her.

" I'll be alright. I'll come back to you," he assured. He let go and both started towards the door.

Outside Trunks's grandpa was waiting for him, along with the others.

" You be careful," Bulma said opening the Time Machine's door.

" Of course," he responded putting his things inside. " Where's dad?". Bulma frowned.

" Uh, he's training somewhere. Don't worry, he'll miss you too,".

Trunks smiled. " Well, I must go now. Goku's life depends on me,". Trunks got on. He serched for Lead Crow among his friends. He located her and waved. She waved back.

_" Just come back to me,"_ she thought.

The Time Machine floated for a secound, then dissapered into without a trace.

" Well, all we can do now is wait," Bulma sighed.

" C'mon, sweety, I'll make you cupcakes," Trunks's grandma offered Bulma.

" That always makes things better," Bulma sighed. They both started going in." Wait, mom, where's Lead Crow?" They both stopped ans looked for her. Lead Crow was already walking home.

" Lead Crow!" Bulma yelled . Lead Crow turned around to see Bulma waving her hands trying to catch her attention. Lead Crow flew over to her.

" What is it Bulma-san?"

" Stay awhile kid. Mom's making cupcakes," Bulma smiled.

" Thank you," Lead Crow and Bulma started walking inside.

" Don't worry, he'll come back safe," Bulma assured.

_" I hope you're right,"_ Lead Crow thouhgt.

**ONE WEEK LATER **

Lead Crow excitedly waited for his arrival, along with Bulma.

" He should be here within the next hour," Bulma informed looking at her watch.

" Right," Lead Crow nodded. She was excited to see her lavender haired prince. She missed him dearly. His smile that made everything better when she was down.

" Bulma-san, the androids are barely comming out in the past right?"

" Yeah, that's right,"

" So, will Trunks help to fight them?"

" No, Trunks needs more training. The androids are very strong. Stronger than he is. But Trunks is suppose to come before the androids make their apperiances,"

" Oh, and the medicene is suppose to make Goku-san better so that he can beat the androids,"

Bulma nodded. " Right,"

" So, where's Vegeta-san?"

" Uh, he died, but we later brought him back with the Dragon Balls,".

" I understand," Lead Crow said.

As the hour passed by Lead Crow became more anxious._" Get here already,"_ she thought. But he didn't. The hours passed and still, there was no sighn of him.

" Bulma-san, why hasn't he arrived? Is something wrong?" Lead Crow asked impatiently.

" Maybe I was off on my calculations," Bulma mumbled.

_" Just relax, he'll be here,"_ Lead Crow thought.

" Lead Crow, it is posible that they might have needed him," she tried to calm her down." _But why? Did the machine go bad? No, dad checked everything twice. I bet I was off on my calculations," _she thought.

" But he's not strong enough. Couldn't they sence that?"

" We gotta give him some time. I'm probably wrong with his arrival. Let's give him tomorrow. And I'll check my calculations tonight. Traveling back in time takes time,".

" Yeah, you're right. But if he doesn't come back, I'm going back for him,"

" Sounds like a plan," Bulma answered." Go home and get some rest, it's getting late. Make sure you're here early tomorrow,"

" I'll be here," Lead Crow replied. She waved and started walking home.

_" You better come back to me, you jerk. I'm probably worrying too much. Knowing him, he's alright,"_.

**NEXT MORNING **

Lead Crow hurried out of her appartment and ran to Capsule Corp. When she got there, Bulma was outside with Vegeta.

" Bulma, is it possible that the androids were alredy causing chaos when he arrived? What if...." Lead Crow heared Vegeta say.

" No! Don't even think that! Trunks is alright," Bulma snapped.

" Good Morning," Lead Crow bowed.

" Hey kid," Vegeta asnwered.

" Morning Lead Crow," Bulma said calming down.

" Were you right about the miss calculations?" Lead Crow asked. She had her hopes up, and she expecting good news. She stayed up all night thinking about it.

Bulma looked down. " My calculations are correct. He should have been here early yesterday,"

Lead Crow's heart sank. "_What could have happened? Why isn't he here yet?_" she thought. Tears started pilling in her eyes.

" Is there another Time Machine?" she asked trying her best to keep it all in. But deep down, she wanted to break down and cry.

" Dad is working on another as we speak. He started right away last night, and is finishing up," Bulma could see the hurt in Lead Crow's eyes," Lead Crow, you and Vegeta will go. You will take communicaters with you. If you need help, let me know,". Bulma handed her a walkee-talkee look-a-like.

" I better go and get some clothes then. I'll be right back," Lead Crow turned around and headed back to her appartment.

" Is she ready for battle?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

" She's ready. She's been training with us lately, and I think she may be stronger than Trunks. She will be a great help," he replied. " I better go pack my bags," he left inside.

Half an hour later, Lead Crow retured with a back pack. Bulma was still outside when Lead Crow arrived. The look on her face was deppresing. Sad, yet angry. She couldn't do anything to help him.

" Ready? Dad is almost finished with the new machine, and Vegeta is inside packing his things," Bulma said trying to cheer her up." I'm sure you'll find him,". She smiled.

Lead Crow nodded," Yeah. It will be up to me to save the day," Lead Crow gave her a sheepish smile. Deep down, Lead Crow didn't have a single strand of hope anymore. She felt alone and worthless. But she also knew, she couldn't give up.

A moment later, Vegeta walked out with a bag similar to Trunks's. It had the Capsule Corp. logo on the side.

" I'm ready," he said.

" I'm going to check up on dad. I think he's just checking everything, and seeing if it works efeciently," Bulma walked towards the back yard. Lead Crow sat down on the freshly cut grass. Vegeta saw the empty expression on her face. She was lost in a daze. Minutes later, Bulma walked back.

" It's ready," she said. Lead Crow got up and followed Bulma. Lead Crow saw the machine. Her heart skipped a beat knowing that if the sliddest thing went wrong, she could be lost in time forever.

" Good luck you two," Bulma sighed.

Lead Crow jumped in and sat on the passenger's side. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

" What? I don't know how to opperate this thing," Lead Crow answered to his facial expression.

" I don't have the sliddest idea either," he said getting in and looking at the controls.

" It's very simple," Bulma joined in. She climed in and pointed out what each control did. " So, all you need to do is set the date, and push this red button," she finished. She smiled and gave a sulute. She jumped down and waved.

" Bring my baby back!" she yelled.

" Will do!" Lead Crow smiled waving back.

Vegeta closed the door and started setting the date.

" Hold on," he smirked pushing the button. Lead Crow sighed as the machine dissapered._ " Here goes nothing," _she thought.

**IN THE PAST **

The machime made it without a problem. It was dark and deppressing. The moon was out and it was pretty much the only thing that lit everything up.

" Are we really here?" Lead Crow asked in a shaky voice.

" Look around. Everything is destroyed," Vegeta replied looking around. Everything was wrecked. Not a single building was left standing. Vegeta was right. The androids were around when Trunks arrived.

" No, Trunks, he..." Lead Crow looked around shocked. " I gotta find him!" she opened the door and leaped out.

" Lead Crow! Wait!" Vegeta yelled to her, but Lead Crow was already out and walking in a fast pace. He got out and pushed the button on the side of the machine, making it a small capsule. He followed after her.

" Dammit Lead Crow!" he flew towards her and caught her.

" What are you doing?! We gotta find him," she panicked.

" If you keep being so danm wreckless like this, the androids will find us," he grunted.

" You're right. I'm sorry, I just got worked up," she said. He let go.

" Now, let's look for him, carefully," he said. Lead Crow nodded.

" Where should we look first?" she asked.

" There," Vegeta pointed to a large semi destroid building.

" Is-is that...?" Lead Crow stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

" Capsule Corp.," Vegeta finished. He started walking toward the sad looking building. It was hard to believe that it once used to be a fast working place. Lead Crow followed not too far behind. She was scared and paranoid.

" Stay close, and don't wander off,".

" Uh, huh," she answered getting closer to him. They entered the front door, or what used to be a door.

" Watch your step," he said watching where he was stepping.

" I can't believe this. How could they? This looks more like a dump," Lead Crow mumbled looking at the old looking place. There was debre everywhere, and the walls were blasted.

" Is Bulma-san here? Is this where she stayed?"

" No, she stayed hidden in a secrete underground laboratory. It's somewhere in the forrest, near to where Kakarot lives,"

" And is everybody dead? Where is Goku-san?"

" He's busy trying his best not to die. If Trunks didn't get him the madicine, then, he's dead now, And I can't feel his power level. Maybe he's just hidding,"

" Well, I don't think there's anybody here. Trunks would have come out already, right?"

" Don't be too sure. What if he's injured," he went through a hole on the wall.

Lead Crow sighed. She felt worthless and pathetic. She wanted to find him with all her heart, but a part of her didn't want to try anymore. Trunks was reaponsible, he would have come back.

She couldn't do anything but look. Lead Crow decited to look up stairs.

" Vegeta-san, I'm going upstairs," she informed.

" Fine, just be careful,"

" Right," she answered and started walking catiously upstairs. The floor was uneven, and she didn't want to fall on her face. As she reached the top of the beat-up stairs, she noticed that it started to get darker. But, she remembered that there was a light at the end of the hall. Lead Crow slowly walked towards the end of the hall. By this time, she was utterly creeped out. She hated being alone in the dark. Especially if the floor uneven. She was almost to the end of the hall, and she was starting to ease. As she reached for the switch, she heared something. As an instict she retrieved her hand, and looked side to side.

" V-vegeta-san? Are, you there?" she stuttered looking around. She heared the noise again and started freaking out.

" Who's there? Anyone?" but no one answered. Lead Crow now started backing away.

" Well, if no one's here, I-I better leave," she said walking in a fast pace. As she began to run, she bump into something. But she knew it was more like_ someone_.

Lead Crow fell backwards, landing on her butt. When she realized the person was still there, standing over her, she decited to stay still and be quiet. _" Maybe they'll leave," _ she thought as she tried to sit perfectly still. Minutes past, and the person was still there.

_" That's it! Who is this creep?!" _she thought getting pissed off. Lead Crow stood up and faced this person.

" Who are you? What do you want?" she said trying to see the face of the stranger who wouln't budge.

She heared a smirk. " C'mon, you're smarter than that. You know who I am," the stranger replied. At that moment Lead Crow recognized the voice.

" Trunks! It's you!'' she leaned close to him and hugged him. But to her surprise, he didn't hug back.

_" Something doesn't feel right,"_ she thought.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

The lights suddenly turned on and Lead Crow turned around to see who it was that turned them on.

" Y-you! The android!" Lead Crow suddenly backed away from Trunks.

" Trunks is just fine," Android 17 smirked. Lead Crow turned around to see her prince. He was the same. Nothing had changed, except his eyes. Trunks's eyes looked cold and empty. Like he had no emotions.

" Trunks! What happened?!" Lead Crow stared into his lifeless eyes.

" It's a little something called brainwash," the android replied walking towards Lead Crow. " And now, it is your turn babe,".

Lead Crow looked at him in horror. Could this really be happening? Why? Lead Crow's head was overflowing with questions.

" No! Trunks! Snap out of it! It's me! Lead Crow! Remember?!"

Trunks stared at her with out a word. Lead Crow needed help. She couldn't face the android alone, and she felt like she was going break down. She finally found her beloved, and he's a total zombie. She decited to run downstairs, and find Vegeta. But little did Lead Crow know that downstairs Vegeta had his hands full with Android 18.

Lead Crow started running, but was caught by Trunks.

" Going somewhere?" he smirked.Lead Crow's was heart pounding fast and hard.

" No, what are you doing?!" Lead Crow yelled as 17 placed his hand on her forehead. Trunks was still holding her tightly from behind. " Trunks! Let me go!". She couldn't do anything but watch as the andriod drained her energy. After a while, Lead Crow started to feel dizzy and weak. She could bearly keep her eyes open, and soon after, she blanked out.

Lead Crow slowly opened her eyes. It was clear to her that her body had been beaten. She could barely move. She was also terrified. It was dark, but she felt like she was laying on something soft. Like a mattress. A little aftrer she could move a little more, she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. Another great fear crossed her mind. Did they rape her? Lead Crow silently started crying. _" Why is this happening to me?" _she thought. _" It wasn't suppose to be this way,"_. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She started sobbing.

Then, something next to her moved.

" Will you keep it down?" the stranger said. But it wasn't a stranger, it was android 17. Lead Crow cried louder.

" Noooooo! Why?! You bastard! How could you?!".

He smirked. " Heh, how could I not? You were knocked out, so, I took the chance,"

Lead Crow was raged.

" And the best part of it all, was that your powers are mine. You can't fight back,"

" Then why the fuck did you tie me for?!". Her heart was poundidng fast, not of fright, but of anger.

" It has always been a fantasy of mine to tie someone down, making them utterly helpless,".

Lead Crow didn't want to hear anymore. She just wanted to die. She felt so dirty. How could she face anyone anymore? How could she face Trunks? Where was he? Did he know? Was he mad? Did he let 17 do that to her?

" I bet you're wondering about Trunks, ne?"

She stayed quiet.

" Well, he's out somewhere. If he found out I fucked you, he'd kill me, and I bet he'd think you were the biggest slut, but you're not not telling, I'll make sure of that," he leaned closer to her.

" Why would he kill you? You brainwashed him. He doesn't care for me,"

" We branwashed him, but the feelings are there. Those never change. How could humans live with that burden?" he was on her now.

" Get off!" she struggled to throw him off, but he wouldn't budge.

" I'm up for another round," he started kissing her neck.

" NO!!! Get the fuck off! Get off!" she yelled.

He wouldn't move. Lead Crow was hurt all over, and could only try to get free. Lead Crow kept struggling. A moment later he wasn't on her anymore. She opened her eyes and saw the android crash through the wall. She looked to the side and saw Trunks.

" C'mon," he picked her up and telaported to another room.

" Here. These should fit," he put her down and handed her some clothes. She figuired they belonged to 18.

She took them and quietly put them on. The outfit consisted of a black tank top and black short shorts. Lead Crow didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted so badly to wake up of the horrible nightmare she was in.

Trunks nealed down next to her. " I know you'll get over it soon," he said.

Lead Crow looked away disscrasly. She didn't utter a word. _" How could he be this cold?"_ she thought.

" Lead Crow...." he mumbled looking up at her.

She turned to him. " Leave me alone! I hate you! You promised to come back!! You promised!!" she sobbed.

He gave her a confused look. " What are you talking about? I've always lived here, and so have you,"

" NO!!!!!!! That's all a stupid lie!! We came from the future Trunks! The androids brainwashed you!!" she cried.

" You're just tiered. Maybe all this went to your head. You rest,"

" I'm not crazy you jerk!! I'm telling you the truth!".

Trunks leaned close. " I'll take care of that bastard. He'll pay, you just sleep,"

" You're not listening to me!! If you truely cared, you would believe me!". But it was no use, he was almost out the door.

" I'll be close by. No one but me will come in," he said as he closed the door. He didn't care, no one did. Lead Crow felt so lonely. There was no one who could help her. She knew she couldn't cry all day. She had to be strong and keep going. As hard as it was, she had to move on. Lead Crow sat down and started clearing her mind.

_" Wait!! Where's Vegeta-san?" _she remembered, _" And the communicater Bulma-san gave me. Where did I leave that?"_ She looked around but she was lost. She had no idea where she was. Lead Crow stood and realized that she could bearly stand up. Her legs where shaking. She quickly sat back down.

" Okay, what now? I can't even walk," she whispered. " Plus, my head feels like it's going to explode,".

She started thinking of other posibilities to escape, but every one of those posibilities had something to do with running or walking. At that moment the door opened and Trunks came in.

" Why aren't you resting?" he asked.

" Uh, I wanted to take a shower," she said. And it was true, she needed one.

" So, what's stopping you?"

" Uh, first of all, I can hardly stand up, and I need clothes,"

" We had to make sure you wouln't escape,"

" Whatever, give me clothes,"

" Need help with the shower?" he leaned close to her. Lead Crow pushed him away.

" No, I don't,"

" But you can't walk,"

" Yes, I can. Just watch," Lead Crow stood up and carefully took her first step, then her secound. She thought she had it, but gravity gave her a harsh reality check.

" Ooooowww!!!!!!!" she cried. Trunks smiled and leaned next to her.

" I thouhgt you could walk," he helped her up.

" I can," she said sitting back down an the bed. Tears slowly started running down her cheeks. everything was hopeless now. She lost her one true love, and her virginity. Everything was screwed.

" Why did you run away? I thought you wanted to take over the world with us. Why did you betray us?"

She looked up at him. Was he serious?

" What the hell are you talking about? We never lived here, Trunks. They brainwashed you. We live in the future. You came to the past to give a friend medicine that would save his life. But you never came back, so I came here, looking for you. To bring you back, back to me,".

" They told me you would try to do something like this. Why do you keep lieing? You were caught. Now, you have to pay the consecuences, Lead Crow. You should have just stayed to the plan, and not run away,". Trunks was serious. He really believed that.

" I'll get you back," she whispered. " I promise, and that's a promise that I will keep,".

He looked at her, then smiled. " If you say so,".

Lead Crow smirked back. " You know I don't back down on anything,".

" Yeah, I know. And you know I love a good challenge,".

She nodded. " Right," she rolled her eyes. She tried to stand again. But in no time she had to sit back down. Without a word, Trunks picked her up and walked into the bathroom.

" Wether you like it or not, you need help. I'll get your water running. I think you can do the rest. Unless you want me to take the shower with you. You don't need to ask,"

" Thanks, and I can do it by myself ,".

Trunks got her water ready and left. Lead Crow slowly and painfully took her shower.

About half an hour later, Lead Crow finished her shower. Trunks had left more clothes out for her in the room. She started looking through them and picked out another tank top and a pair of capris. The top was dark red, and the capris were black. As Lead Crow was changing the door opened and 18 came in.

" What now?" Lead Crow sighed.

18 smiled. " Looks like we're the same size,"

" Yeah, and?" Lead Crow was annoyed.

" If you need clothes they're in the closet down the hall. Now, I'll leave you alone. I know you're still moody from earlier," she smirked.

" Excuse me?! what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

" It means that getting fucked for the first time leaves you tirered, and many times moody,"

" I bet you'd you. Since you're getting fucked every damn secound you can,"

" Yeah, that Trunks can really tire you out, you know? Oh, wait, he's never fucked you, has he?" 18 teased.

Lead Crow's heart broke. Tears started pilling in her eyes.

" Leave," Lead Crow grunted. She didn't want to shed a tear.

" Aww, did I make you cry?" the android continued teasing her.

" Dammit bitch! Leave!!" Lead Crow charged her and swung and her face, but missed. 18 then landed a punch in Lead Crow's stomach. Lead Crow fell on her knees, and coughed up blood.

" Heh, I'll see you around," 18 said leaving.

Lead Crow was left crying and in even more pain. She whipped the blood off her mouth and got up. Her legs still ached, but not as much as before. Charging at 18 did some good to her muscles. It helped her strech them out.

_" What am I suppose to do now? I need to find Vegeta-san. Is he still alive? And where did I leave that communicater?"_.

A moment later Trunks came in again. Seeing him sickened Lead Crow.

" What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be fucking 18?"

" What are you talking about? I swear, you come up with the weirdest things,"

" Just go away," she sighed," I don't want to see anyone,"

" I suggest you suck it up. You should except your punishment,"

" FUCK YOU!!!!!!!! And all the fucked up androids!!! I did nothing wrong!!"

Trunks grabbed her her. " Dammit Lead Crow!! Why the hell did you run away for?!"

It was all hopeless. No matter how hard she tried, Lead Crow couldn't talk him out of it. He was brainwashed, and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Unless there was something that could. She had to look.

_" Should I play along?"_ she thought.

" Fine, I screwed up. I'm sorry," she said looking at him. He smiled.  
" See? How hard was that?"

" Very," she mumbled under her breath. He let her go.

" Can you walk?"

" I guess,"

" I was thinking that maybe we should start training. So when we go to the future, we will be stronger,"

" Oh, that reminds me. Where is that man who was with me when you guys found me?" she said trying to sound casual.

" What man? There was nobody with you,"

" Yeah there was. He was downstairs,"

Trunks shook his head sideways. " Lead Crow, there was nobody with you,"

" Oh, then it must have been my emagination," she lied._ " What did the androids do with him?" _she thought, _" Did they kill him?"_

" You wanna start?" he asked.

" Whatever,''.

He leaned close to her.

" Hey, what's that," he said looking at her face.

" What's what?"

" Is that blood? What happened?"

" Oh, that. It's nothing important. It's just a reminder to get even,"

" Did she do that?"

Lead Crow glared at him. " Maybe, but why would care? You two are busy getting it on,"

" She lied. I've never even touched her," he smiled," But it's nice to know that you got jelaous,"

" Don't flatter yourself. You can whatever you want. I wont stop you,"

" I love you too, 'Crow,"

She blushed. _" Don't fall for his trick,"._

" I don't love you," she said coldly." Feelings mean nothing. They just make you weak,".

He looked at her shocked.

" You don't mean to tell that you feel nothing for me,"

" Yeah, I do,"

Trunks felt anger. He grabbed her again.

" I know you do," he grunted.

" That's weired. I thought I was suppose to know. I mean, It is my mind, you know?" she teased.

He held her more tightly.

" Hey, that hurts, let go," she noticed his strong grip.

" You are mine, wether you agree or not,"

" What is your problem? It's your falt he did that to me. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let him do that. I thought you wanted to be the first to my body,".

" It was you consequence,"

" Bullshit," she said departing from him. " You mean nothing to me now. Instead of love, I developed hatred for you," she smirked," Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get something to eat,".

" You don't know your way around,"

" Then, I'll just ask 17 to show me around," she smiled at him coldly. '' He's already showed me more than you,"

He couldn't believe it_." Did she really mean that? She sounded convincing. No, I know she loves me. She blushed when I told her I loved her,"._

Trunks decited to go after and show her around. He walked out and saw 17 talking to Lead Crow. He saw Lead Crow walk out pissed off. Then, Trunks saw 17 grab her hand. Lead Crow pulled away.

" Is there a problem?" Trunks asked. 17 smirked.

" Yeah, this bitch wont listen,"

Lead Crow exploded.

" Bitch?!!? I'll show you who the bitch is!" Lead Crow picked up a shattered piece of a mirror. Then, shoved it infront of the android's face. " That's the real bitch," she smirked. 17 grew angry. He charged at her, but Trunks stopped him.

"That's enough," Trunks said.

17 backed off and walked out.

" I thought he was going to show you around,"

" I changed my mind," she started walking away. He followed.

" The kitchen is that way," he pointed right. Lead Crow slowed down allowing Trunks to take lead.

" What do you eat?".

" Yesterday I ate cereal. There's really not that much food,".

" Where am I going to sleep today?" she asked worried.

" Well, if you don't want 17 going in, then, you'd better sleep in my room,"

" I don't trust you,"

" Well, I don't trust you," he replied, " But, I don't want anything bad happening to you. I still care for you,"

_" Great! Now, I know that I have to gain his trust. Then, I'll make my move, and we'll be out of here,'' _she thought.

" Okay," she responded softly.

Then walked in the kitchen. It was some what destroyed, but you could still tell it was a kitchen. Trunks opened a cubburd and took out the cereal. Lead Crow opened the refrigiator and took the milk out. The bowls were already out. And the silver wear were in the same cubbard as the cereal.

" Here," he handed her the cereal and a spoon. Lead Crow took them and prepred her cereal.

" Don't you want some?" she asked.

" Well, it isn't my first choice, but I am hungry, so, I guess," Trunks prepared his cereal as well.

_" This is perfect. All I gotta do is gain his trust. Then, I'll convice him to run away with me," _she thought. Lead Crow hoped that was her plan. She couldn't stay there. And she couldn't leave him there either. He still had some good in him. He still felt something for her. They ate their cereal quietly. Lead Crow was trying to think of how she would act, and what she would say. She would have to agree with him, and act polite and understanding when she was with him.

After they finished, Trunks showed her around. They were staying at an old appartment. They had no other choice, since they destroyed everything. That appartment was the last building that was intact. The rest of the buildings had wholes or were half standing.

" What city is this?" she asked.

" West City,"

" What time is it?"

" It's around 7:30 p.m,"

" I'm kinda tiered now. Can we go to sleep? Unless there's anything else you wanna show me,"

" No, it's been a long day. It's best to get some rest,". By this time, Trunks saw somewhat of a change in her. She was calmer. Maybe she wasn't going to run away anymore. She acted a little more understanding and nicer.

They headed to his room. Lead Crow layed on his bed. It was, to her surprise, soft and warm.

" Mmmmm, that feels great," she whispered, then yawned. Temptation crept up on Trunks. He wanted to get on her. He layed next to her. Lead Crow took her chance and cuddled with him. It surprised him.

" I thought you felt nothing for me,"

" You know I lied. From the beggining. You are special to me, always," she responded. And it was true. She did love him, very much.

Trunks got up and turned off the light. Then they both got under the warm blankets. Lead Crow again cuddled with him. She truely missed being in his strong, protective arms. He held her close. No matter how mad she would make him, the feelings never died. It was as if both were addicted to each other.

" Good night," she whispered.

" 'Night,".

They both soon drifted into a deep sleep.

The sun shinned through the window. Lead Crow and Trunks scrunched their faces as the light covered them. It was morning now. Lead Crow turned around so the sun wasn't in her face. Trunks did the same. But soon after, 17 came and woke them up. It was 6:00 a.m. Trunks got up first. Lead Crow was lazy and angry that he woke her up so early. After Trunks came out of the bathroom, he moved Lead Crow a little.

" Wake up, babe. I know you hate mornings, but we need to start training,"

Lead Crow yawned.

" How, can I train, when I don't have any powers?"

" They should be back by now. It was only temporary,"

" Fine," she sighed. He smiled at her and waited for her to get up. But it seemed that Lead Crow went back to sleep.

" Lead Crow," he giggled.

" I'm not up yet?" she asked partly asleep.

" You were probably dreaming,"

She sighed again, but this time she did get up. It took her a while to open her eyes.

" Bathroom's this way," he lead her inside. Lead Crow turned on the focet, and washed her face. She came minutes after. Trunks was waiting for her.

" Here are your clothes,". He handed her another black tank top, and some dark blue shorts.

Lead Crow started taking her clothes off. Trunks started to panick.

" Uh! Don't you want me to get out?" he closed his eyes with his hands. Lead Crow giggled.

" You look so cute like that. No, It's okay. Get used to it," she said slyly.

Trunks removed his hands from his face. He was blushing.

" Right," he nodded still a little red. She finished and both headed out.

The androids were already outside training.

" You sure my powers are back?" she asked.

" Yeah, I'm sure,"

" I wish they were back yesterday. I really wanted to land a punch on that blonde bitch,"

He smiled at her. " You better get used to her. She is living with us, and is after the same goal,".

Lead Crow sighed. " I still don't like her, and I'm not going to get used to her. I'll just ignore her,"

" Running away from the problem wont make things better,"

" Then make the problem go away!" she whinned.

" It's not my problem, it's yours. You have to deal with them yourself,"

" Yeah, you're right,". Trunks liked that she agreed with him. She seemed more attentive and easy going now. It was like old times to him. He didn't know why, but it just was. He just wanted to be happy with her. As they approuched the androids, 17 and 18 stopped what they were doing and nodded at each other, as if they were agreeing on something. Trunks knew it trouble, because they both had evil looking smirks.

" Stand your ground. And be ready for anything," Trunks warned Lead Crow. But Lead Crow was oblivious to what he meant.

" What?" she asked. Right after she said that, 17 attacked her. He did it with such a speed, Trunks didn't see him comming. Luckly Lead Crow's first reaction to this, was to block. 17 started throwing punches and kicks at her, and she did her best to block, but some still landed on her body. Making it hard foe her to move, consedering that she was still sore from yesterday. Trunks was about to help her out when 18 got in his way.

" Going somewhere big boy?" she teased. He grunted and charged at her. 18 easily blocked his attacks, then it was her turn and he did get hurt.

_" How did they get so strong? I heared Goku-san say that they were strong, but this is too much! Trunks is having a hard time just trying to defened himself. I know he's much more stronger than this," _ Lead Crow thought as she was struggling with 17. Lead Crow knew 17 was going easy on her. _" But why?"_ she thought. 18 was going all out on Trunks, so why was he toying with her? Lead Crow was starting to get pissed off.

" Enough playing around. Why don't you just do your best? If I'm going to get any better, than you gotta go harder," sh esaid almost out of breath.

He smirked, " If I went any harder, I'd probably kill you. Just look at you, you're so weak, and all I'm doing is throwing punches," he continued attacking her. Lead Crow was out of breath and couldn't continue any longer, when he stopped. This threw Lead Crow off. But one side of her was realived.

" What now?" she said. 17 levitated to her and stood infront of her for a while. Lead Crow blushed as he gave her a smile. She started to back away, but was stopped by a loud crash. Lead Crow, quickly turned around to see that her prince was down and out cold. She gasped and raced to his aid. Lead Crow landed next to him, and lifted his upper body onto her lap.

" Trunks! Are you okay?! C'mon, wake up," she said. She didn't like being alone with the androids. But, he was unconcious. Lead Crow felt someone behind her. She turned around to see 18. 18 smirked and kicked Lead Crow. She skidded into a boulder and looked like she too was out cold.

" You didn't have to do that, you know. You proved your point yeaterday," 17 commented.

" I just don't like her. And I'm just geeting started with my point. Her life will be totally misureble by the time I get done with her," she replied. He stayed quiet. Lead Crow grew furious. _" That bitch!!"_ she thought. Lead Crow's power level was now raising dramaticly. The androids eyes opened wide when they senced this.

" What?! Where did that come from?! She was knocked out!!" 18 panicked. Lead Crow stood and had an evil look upon her face. It didn't look like her at all. The android's heart skipped a beat beat as she approched them.

" I'll take care of this," she grunted. When Lead Crow was only a few feet away, she stopped.

" First you brainwash my boyfriend, then you rape me, and now this?!?! You will pay dearly," as soon as Lead Crow finished talking, she charged 18. Lead Crow gave her a punch that sent 18 flying into the mountains. 17 stood there shocked. Where did that come from? He knew it wasn't safe with Lead Crow's powers out of control. Her powers were too much for her, she couldn't control them. 17 did the only thing he could. Since Lead Crow was too busy noticing if 18 had gotten up, he sneaked up on her and knocked her out. Once he knew she was down, there was relife. He picked her up into his arms and took her inside. He wanted to be alone with her. When he was inside with her, he placed her in his bed. He started taking his clothes off, when 18 came in.

" Where is she!?!?!" she had a black eye.

" Looks like she fucked you good,"

" Shove it up your ass!! I will get my revenge 17!! But now, make her suffer more!! Fuck her untill she can't walk!!" with that, 18 stormed off.

" Will do," he replied under his breath. 18 decited to go and mess around with Trunks . She wanted to take her frustration out on someone. When she stepped out, she didn't see him.

" Dammit!! Where'd he go?" she looked for him, but Trunks was inside already, and looking for Lead Crow. When he couldn't find her, he had a feeling that 17 might know. Trunks talaported to his room, and saw him already on her. 17 was too busy to notice him, so he took 17 by surprise when he punched him off her. Trunks's heart broke. She had no idea what this bastard was doing to her. She looked so innocent. Trunks then started crying silently. Painfully he picke her up and telaported her into his room. There he layed her down and he sat down on the bed next to him. The tears wouldn't stop. He knew that he was hurting more than he had ever. Lead Crow was now just putting her trust in him, and he failed her.

Many hours passed and he was still there, sitting, looking down. It was already starting to get dark when Lead Crow finally woke up, she found it strange that Trunks was just sitting there. Then, she noticed she had no clothes on. She stayed quiet. She didn't want to know wnat had happened.

Then, he spoke. " I'm sorry Lead Crow, I'm so so sorry. I wasn't there on time, and-" Trunks couln't finish. Lead Crow's tears came down also.

" Trunks, I don't want to go on living like this.I -, I just want to be with you," her voice broke and she started sobbing. This hurt him even more. Lead Crow wanted to be loved by him. And he wanted to hold her in her arms.

" Make me yours," she suddenly said. " I want to be yours only,"

" What?''

" I've been waiting my whole life, for the day when you make me yours. I don't want to keep living with this burden. And I know you feel the same way. We've both come a long way since the day we were introduced by our parents. It doesn't matter if it was an arranged marrage. I felt something strong for you ever since. And I don't want to keep feeling like a total slut!"

He sighed. She was right. " Lead Crow, if we did do it, we would both be running away from our problems. It would be as if we were using each other to feel better. And I don't want to use you in that way. I love so much. It's my fault. I wasn't there to protect you, I'm sorry,"

" No, I know you did your best. After I punched her, I wasn't alert, and I was knocked out by him,". They both stayed quiet for some time.

Trunks, then got on the bed and started kissing her. Lead Crow kissed him back. Trunks started taking his clothes off. He was hesitant to do so, but something told him that the time was right. They needed to feel each other's body. They both longed for each other. Before they started, he asked her," Protection?". She nodded up and down. Lead Crow loved the feel of his muscular body on her. Trunks worked his way down from her breasts to her inner thighs. Lead Crow had goosebumps everywhere, but she loveed it. After that, he turned her over and started ridding her. Lead Crow liked feeling of his chest on her back. As he kept going, he nibbled on her ear. Then, when things got more intense towards the end, he bit her occasionaly. Both were already hot and sweaty, which made them slide around more. Lead Crow then turned to face him. He started kissing her neck. Then he started going in and out of her. As he did, he pressed her hands with his against the bed and kissed her neck again. Lead Crow moned as she did it faster. Having sex willingly made her feel better. Something that she had a say in, made everything worth wild. They kept going for a long time. Finally, when they both grew tired, and both were hurting, they stopped. Both were out of breath and very sweaty. But they both had a smile on their faces. Even though it was the first time with them(willingly) they were worn out.

" Tiered?" he whispered in her ear in a heavy breath.

Lead Crow only moned, she still had some orgasms. It was late and both were tiered, so they decited to take the night off. Lead Crow cuddled with him. She didn't care about anything any more. She was happy, and she didn't want to change it. It didn't bother her anymore about being stuck back in the past. But the real truth to that was that from the beggining she had been brainwashed also. From thet very first time she had found Trunks in the Capsule Corp with the androids. When 17 placed his hand on her forehead, while Trunks held her from behind. And slowly the effect started taking place. The androids knew it would easier with her than with Trunks, because Lead Crow was caught off guard. Trunks knew the situation they were in and was more carefull about his moves. Lead Crow was now starting to forget about how she got there. All she wanted was to be with him. She started forgetting about Vegeta and had a veig discription of him. But one thing she did want was to run away. Brainwashed or not, she wasn't happy there, and she wanted to be alone with Trunks. Running away was the first thing in her mind, and she was going to keep it, untill she got it.

Trunks was already asleep by now, and Lead Crow's eyes started getting heavy. Pretty soon, she was off in slumber.

It had been a week now, and Lead Crow had entirely forgotten about the future, and what her mission was in the first place. Vegeta had also been forgotten in her mind. What her main focus was running away with Trunks. She had to wait a while longer to finally break it to her prince. She had an idea of what she was going to say in order to convince him. 18 and 17 rarely spoke to them. But they still trained each morning. 18 still had some brusing from Lead Crow power punch. And 17 still found ways to get to Lead Crow. But he never got far since Trunks was with her everywhere. 17 only got as far as to flirt with her, witch pissed 18 off since she was still trying to get revenge on her. Trunks and Lead Crow hadden't gotten intemite since, but they did cuddle and kiss. 17 found himself attracted to Lead Crow each day that passed. He never showed it though. 18 tried to get with Trunks for her revenge, but he always turnec her down by ignoring her.

Lead Crow tried her best to keep up with the androids, but she was a step behind each time. It seemed that they got stronger each time, but she stayed the same. And it was true. The androids slowly started sucking her powers. Since they couldn't take the risk of her powers goimg crazy again. It was late afternoon, and Lead Crow was taking a shower, while Trunks was training outside with 17. Lead Crow thought it was safe, since 18 was taking a nap. But she wasn't. 18 was going to get back at Lead Crow in the shower. She had an idea that would scare Lead Crow.

While Lead Crow was in the shower, 18 sneaked in. She started taking her clothes off. Then, she got in the shower tub from behind, so that Lead Crow's back was facing 18. Lead Crow had no idea that anybody was in there, until she felt someone behind her. Lead Crow gasped as she felt another body close to hers. At first Lead Crow thoght it was Trunks, but when she didn't feel his "something" down there, she panicked. Lead Crow qiuckly turned around to see 18 smilling at her.

" What are you doing?!!" Lead Crow whispered loudly.

" C'mon, don't tell me you're not attracted to me?" 18 moved her face close to Lead Crow's.

" NO, I'm not!! Get out!"

But 18 only moved closer to her. Lead Crow backed away, but there was hardly any space. 18 placed her hand on Lead Crow's cheek, then she moved Lead Crow's face closer to hers. Lead Crow resisted but 18 had a strong grip.

" NO!!!! Are you crazy?!? I'm not a lesbean!!" Lead Crow tried to get out but 18 would let go.

" You will be after I'm done with you," she smirked. 18 now placed her lips on Lead Crow's. Lead Crow's eyes widened as she felt her lips. Lead Crow was trying to push 18 away, but couldn't.

" Just emagine what your prince will think of you when he finds out what you did with me,"

" I'm not doing anything!! Get off me!!!" Lead Crow screamed as hard as she could so that Trunks would hear her. But Trunks was outside. Lead Crow saw the chance to get out, and took it. She ran to Trunks's room, and locked the door. 18 didn't go after her. Lead Crow started putting on his clothes. Since Trunks didn't wear bras, she had to only wear one of his shirts without a bra. She put on his boxers and his long shorts. After she was done, she came out. She wanted to charge at 18 and kick her ass, but 18 was no where to be found.

_" Maybe he's outside,"_ Lead Crow thought. Lead Crow headed outside and saw 18 talking to Trunks.

Lead Crow raised an eyebrow. But she decited to walk towards them anyway. Trunks noticed Lead Crow and got up to her.

" Lead Crow, why are you wearing my clothes?"

" Why don't you ask that whore?!" Lead Crow glared and pointed at 18. 18 only smiled.

" What did she do?" he asked confussed.

Lead Crow blushed. " While I was taking a shower, she came in naked, and tried to kiss me! I got out and went to your room. That's why I'm wearing your clothes,"

" She what!?" Trunks said shocked.

" You heared what I said," Lead Crow whispered blushing.

Trunks looked at 18. She only shrugged and smiled her wiked smile. Trunks then blushed.

" Well, let's go in and get you your clothes. I can see right through my shirt,"

Lead Crow looked at the shirt. " Wooooops," she said in almost a giggle. They walked in and Trunks stopped walking. Lead Crow stopped.

" What did she do?" he asked.

" She tried to kiss me, but I slipped out. Then I ran to your room, since it was the closest room,"

" But she didn't... do anything....right?"

" Of course not!! I'm not like that!!"

Trunks sighed. He seemed relived.

" Don't worry. It's not like I was just going to let her do anything to me,". Trunks smiled and both went to Lead Crow's room. She started changing in her clothes.

" Are you done training? You look tiered," she said puuting on her shirt.

" I think we're just about done. Sometimes I just don't know where he gets all that power. It's as if it's unlimited, he just keeps comming,"

" You know what I've noticed? I' haven't gotten stronger since I've got here. And I've been working my ass off!"

" Yeah, you're right. What could they be doing to make that effect on you?"

" What do you mean? They can control my powers?"

" Yeah, if they think you're too strong, they hold you back,".

" But Trunks, that's not fair. How the fuck am I suppose to help them if I can't get stronger?".

He walked towards her. " I know, but what can we do?"

" Run away. Just you and me. And we can rule the world together. They will hold us back. And who knows what they'll do. If they're selfish, which I have no doubt they are, they will only use us to get them want they want, then they'll stab us in the back. I know you agee with me on that,". Lead Crow hoped that she could convice him with those words. But Trunks only stayed quiet.

" You may be right. But how and when will we be able to do that? We're not strong enough,". Lead Crow had him.

" We have a long time to think about that. Now, we have to plan about it, and see what way is the easiest to get out,". Trunks nodded. Lead Crow gave him a smile and both kissed for a while.

" C'mon, let's go get something to eat," she said holding his hand and walking out to the kitchen.

It was night now, and Lead Crow and Trunks were getting ready to go to bed. They changed into their P.Js and made their bed. Before Lead Crow turned off the lights, Trunks stopped her.

" What's the matter?" she asked.

Trunks then, placed both his hands on the side of the of her upper arms with a tight grip. Lead Crow's heart began to race. What was he doing? She panicked inside not knowing what was next.

" Trunks, that hurts. What are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice. Trunks now had an evil look on his face.

" If you betray me when we eacape, I will find you and hurt you. You already betrayed me the first time you ran away, next time you leave me like that, I will go after you, and there's no telling what I will do to you. Understand?"

Lead Crow was parolized. She was scared to death. She had never seen Trunks like that, nor has he ever told her that he would hurt her. He tighttened his grip on her. " Understand?" he said again. Lead Crow nodded. His grip was stinging her arm. It would have probably left a bruise if he went on longer, but he let go of her and let her catch her breath. He knew he scared her. Her eyes almost lost their fiery color.

" I will not let you down," she finally said after a minute. Trunks smiled at her.

" I hope so," he reaplied. Then, he turned of the light and picked her up. Lead Crow was still shooken about what had just happen.

" C'mon, 'Crow, let's go to bed,". Lead Crow didn't understand him sometimes. He was just so evil a couple minutes ago. And now, he had this happy, easy going face on. He changed so fast. It frightened her, but she loved him, and went along with him. _" Besides,"_ she thought,_" He's just worried about getting out of here. He doesn't want me to leave him,"_. She was right. He didn't want to be leaft alone. She was all he had. Trunks's brainwashed mind left him to think that he never had a family. To him, his family abandoned him. His "father" left him, and his "mother" died. The androids made him believe that they saved him when he was little, and lter they came across Lead Crow. Many years later, she ran away and left him.

That was what he believed. From his heart.

He layed Lead Crow on the bed, and got on her. He started kissing her neck, which tikkled her. Lead Crow started giggiling. She liked when he played around with her like that. She forgot about his little threat, and was having fun with him. He laughed as she skurmed around with him.

" That... hahaha, TICKLES!!!" she burst out laughing. Trunks stopped, and kissed her lips. She calmed down and kissed him back. She could feel his cock lifting. They started taking their close off. Just before she was going to take her panties off, he stopped her.

" We, shouldn't. You are tired now. And I know that tommorrow we have long day," he whispered in her ear.

" Okay then. But I will be waiting," she asnwered. He nodded smilling, almost blushing.

Thay got under the covers and Lead Crow started to cuddle with him. It was almost a surprise to him that Lead Crow wasn't still freaked about what he said to her. She seemed scared at first, but she wasn't after that. She was enjoying herself with him. Trunks really felt loved by her. Her caring ways. The way she held his arm. The way way she kissed him. She was always so caring and gentle. Her lips so soft and sweet. He truely was happy. But he knew she was right. They had to get out.

That night, Trunks was almost up all night trying to figure out what were the fastest ways to get out unseen, or unheared. Everytime he his eyelids grew heavy, he just looked over at Lead Crow, who was fast asleep. Her innocent face made it worth staying up and figuring something out. She didn't deserve to be treated like she was by the androids. "_She deserves more than this. She deserves respect,"_ he thought.


End file.
